User talk:Caring16
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starfire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 22:16, May 15, 2011 :Have fun :) Welcome WELCOME!!! look forward to seeing your pirates :P 1NF3RNO 22:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) For you to put on your about me section on your profile xD i copied this off the starfire page : well my name is laura and i love one piece i think its cool to have a place were we can make our own one piece person and well im going to try and well be a pirate hope i can talk sometimes thanks put that on the about me section on your talk page :) Message me if you need any help :) 1NF3RNO 22:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yo! This is FoolishMortalFOOL! Welcome to the Ship of Fools Wiki. Enjoy creating your own characters, islands, or whatever you want....according to ONE PIECE!!! And have fun, of course. I think we talked before on the One Piece Wiki Chat.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC yes we did would like to chat again please sorry also hallo from me a bit late you might have heard of me but anyway welcome Firefist553 15:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ps:its a bit late well better late then never my moms says and hi and thank you Layouts Message sent through bot,so if you are a staff member,please bear me as I did not find a way to exclude you.Thanks. Click "Add a page" and you see something called"Pirate crew",click it and enter the page name and "add page". You'll be taken to another page,save/preview it:You'll see the default layout ...just fill 'em out. If you like the idea,tell me and I'll create 'em for "Pirate","Ship","Location",etc. If you dont like it,do tell me and I'll try to improve it. Another thing:Mark the page for deletion if you've created it for a test:) Thanks:)--Roranoa...... 11:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) i think it's a cool idea LOL My profile? What so funny about it! Hmm, I think I got something in my nose....so what do you need help with?FoolishMortalFOOL 21:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) well the pic i had on it was somone elses and well what should i put on the starfire page oh it's hard to ask all this im sorry Save an image from the internet that you like and post it on your starfire page.FoolishMortalFOOL 03:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ok so i download it and then save it ok thanks Caring16 03:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i did it thank you soo much Caring16 04:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I don't think anyone would have a problem with it. Galcion 19:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well did a story on blog Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] hi we should collaborate Putridas 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) umm how?Caring16 04:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) i guess we could Caring16 04:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Okay, so what do you have in mind? Putridas 11:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) how about this you're crew are having a hard time battling a high ranking Marine Officer and my crew Arrives at the nick of time to help your crew. Putridas 11:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so you got into trouble and my crew helps you. Caring16 20:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ok well watch out for Starfire she can be trouble but she will be thankful Oh hey! Sure, what do you need help with? 19:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for the heads up. I'm still learning about the One Piece world myself. So, no hard feelings. Besides, It's much more interesting to place a phoenix in there. :) Re: hello sorry Hey, if you don't want to write all the history, you can just paraphrase and not make it so detailed. You can really do what ever you want, but I'd say just write a less detailed history is the better option. 04:45, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. You could summerize it, then give the link so people can check it out for more detail. 04:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hehehe, no problem at all, Caring! Feel free to leave me messages whenever you feel like! As for going onto the chat, i'm going to make an attempt tonight, though I can't guarantee i'll stay long. Thanks for the message Caring, i'll see you soon! ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 03:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) >:3 How dare thee poke me insolent child! Thou Shalt know mine wrath!....... *Begins to giggle and begins poking Caring* Hehehehe! TheMediaJudge 09:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... Aw, thank you very much Caring! It's always nice to hear from you! And now some baka-hou-ness from Wyvern 0m3g4!: If i'm being "bugged," then wouldn't that make me a bug?! o_0 POOF! transforms into a cricket and begins chirping CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! BEHOLD THE BRAVE CAPTAIN, CRICKET 0M3G4! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 09:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well umm i guess umm i don't know. Well umm im glad you liked it he he Caring16 09:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello cutey pie ;P Howdya like my neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew signature!?!?! Awesome! I sure hope the next season comes too. I love the series and I hope that Tsukune and Moka finally confess their love. :D GZero945 HOLA! Ah, thanks for the reminder Caring! :) I'll be sure to try and squeeze some time in tonight (right now, as I write this message, it's 12:08 A.M. XD) I just need to make sure I get some things done around here, otherwise I won't be much of a contributor. >_< See ya in a bit, Caring! ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 04:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) speechless Guh-buh-buh-buh-fuh-fuh!! 0_0 ...YOU TOOK MY PANTS AGAIN, AY?! I SHALL GIVE CHASE!! (And I really gotta control that Gray Fullbuster running gag of mine. >_>) after Caring in hopes of getting his pants back Wyvern 0m3g4 06:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see!! Then I shall meet you there!! Wyvern 0m3g4 07:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay, i'm finally back. lol Anyway, i'm sorry for being gone a bit longer than I thought i'd be. I was feeling rather horrible and bored after waking up last night (since I was awake for about 22 hours. XD) So I guess I kind of slept the day away today. >_< I'll be kind of busy trying to catch up on everything I missed today (and yesterday too, I think.) But I promise i'll pop into the chat when I can. :) Thanks for saying hi, Caring. Also... I SHALL POKE YOU BACK! :P Caring Hehe, this is kinda fun, isn't it? XD Wyvern 0m3g4 05:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Tag Tag You are now it. I hope you like it. :D GZero945 Once again, you are it. :) GZero945 You are now it. I hope you enjoy what I added. GZero945 Yo there! Aww, that was a beautiful story, Caring! T_T I really enjoyed it! You have a very beautiful way of writing things. Anyway, thanks for dropping by on my talk page for a visit. Feel free to come again anytime. ^_^ (Also, because it's fun, I thought I could try a little bugging too. lol Caring a little bit) Wyvern 0m3g4 09:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure you can add the dream, if you so desire to. GZero945 ok thanks hope you like it he he Caring16:) 03:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry he he had to do something but now im editing for real sorryCaring16:) 03:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Chat is messed up. I'll try again tomorrow. Tell everyone I said bye. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Red_falcon_Randy/Chat Hey there No problem, Caring. :) Like I said, I don't mind getting messages. back Wyvern 0m3g4 11:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ok well umm i might not be on til later im gonna go to sleep soon so i can be up later. sorry see you later thanks againCaring16:) 11:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, OK then Caring. Take care, and sweet dreams. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 11:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok you have a good day to. See you later maybe.Caring16:) 12:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. See ya later, Caring. Take it easy. Wyvern 0m3g4 12:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo there! back I'm doing OK right now, thanks for asking. :) again Nice to hear from you again! again... again Wyvern 0m3g4 04:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' much. poke Just listening to some music... poke Doing some work on my collabs... poke And reading a few things of interest online. poke Although now that I think about it, i'm getting pretty sleepy. So I may call it a night for now. Then pokes some more! What's up with you? poke Wyvern 0m3g4 06:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Until Chat works for me We can do our thing here. Is that alright? Roronoa Senshi' 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Poke Hello again. poke Ah, it's good to hear from you again, Caring! ^_^ And trust me, I don't mind getting messages from you. Trust me, there are worse things to worry about, like getting sick or, dare I say... Getting Luffy mad. 0_0 Ah well, all joking aside, it's still nice to hear from you, so I thought i'd drop by and return the favor. And if Star shows up around here, tell her I said hi as well. As for that whole monster thing... Well, I guess we creators are all monsters in a sense, since it's almost crazy how we're able to survive everything that our beloved characters put us through. But that's just one of the great things about the internet I suppose. We can never get killed by our own ideas! XD shadow looms over from behind Wyvern Spike: his knuckles Heh, I take that as a challenge, Wy! Me: 0_0 Um... Spike...? I didn't mean it like tha- Spike: TOO LATE! Wyvern so hard, he's sent flying back to his own talk page/profile Oops... I think I overdid it. o_0 sweatdrop forms on the back of his head Me: DAAAAMN IIIIIIIT SPIIIIIIIIKE!!! further away Oh well, can't be helped I suppose... and shrugs See ya when I land, Caring! :) a glinting star in the sky as he flies further away into the horizon Go for it. Yeah, I think she should stare at it. I'm still thinking of an actual reason. GZero945 23:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat Caring Roronoa Senshi' 16:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) CHAT IS WORKING!!!!! come to my chat Roronoa Senshi' 23:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) hey caring just wanted to know if you would be interseted in doing a bit of a colab like thing with me. the idea i have is i want to make a marine spec opps devison and have a person make each of the mebers so far i have asked wyv and he thinks that he may have a person for it you were on my list of people i wanted to make one of them so have a think about it. Pudge48 16:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that Ah, I just got the chance to come back after a good deal of sleeping and loafing around. Terribly sorry for not being around for these past few days. >_> I feel horrible about it. Anyway, now that that's out in the open, I can get to what I really wanted to say... I don't mind that you dissapeared the other day. I'm OK with it. :) It took me by surprise though. I was asking you if you were there a couple of times, and then when I realized you weren't, I laughed over how I didn't realize it till just then. XD Anyway, i'm perfectly fine with it and am in NO WAY upset with you. Thanks for coming to let me know though. That was nice of you. :) Anyway, i'm gonna go and try to get caught up with everything around here. See you sometime later (possibly on the chat.) Thanks for dropping by on my talk page, Caring. See ya soon. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 02:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It's fine hey i did a disappearing act without meaning too he he he. Anyways tomorrow i will be on until 5pm to 6 pm my time im going to spend a few days away from family i so can't wait. i'll see you if your on or sunday sometimeCaring16:) 05:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, OK! I'll keep that in mind! Also, if it means anything, I did a lot of dissapearing acts myself when I was younger. XD (Online of course, since i'm not much of a real magician. lol) Hopefully i've gotten better at not dissapearing from the internet over the years. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 06:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Caring? I'm on chat. and I promise if you come to my chat, i wont make you disappear. Roronoa Senshi' 21:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) She's telling the truth ^-^ Im kinda busy and il disappear soon so she's all yours! :P But but disappearings fun oh fine he he he Caring16:) 22:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Weeeeeeeeeeeeelcome baaaaaaaaack And now i'm starting to sound like Kizaru all of a sudden. XD Anyway, it's nice to see that you're back with us, Caring. :) I'm glad you had fun while you were away. back And yes, I shall continue to poke back as well! again Heh, and if you're turning into a female Luffy, well... I have no idea how i'd respond to that, actually. XD Though it'd be cool to know someone who at the very least is similiar to everyone's favorite baka! ^_^ Just be careful not to do anything dangerous then, female-Straw Hat. :P Other than making jokes, i'm doing good on my end as well (well, kind of. I've been feeling funny lately. And not the "haha" kind of funny either. More like, "i'm losin' it" kind of funny. >_> Aw well, other than that, i'm doing good. XD) Just listening to music again (big surprise! eyes lol,) and beginning to go back to that same old ritual of trying to do my fair share of work around here. I'll try to head onto the chat later if I can, though I can't make any promises. >_< Thanks for saying hi, Caring. :) It's always nice to hear from you! pokeWyvern 0m3g4 22:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC)poke hi i hust started this im a big one piece fan wondering if you had any adviceTrue-Clown-Prince 14:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) priate Hehe! :D Hahaha, that message you left me put a great big smile on my face, Caring! XD Thanks for sending me that message. :) (And in case you were wondering, you did a great job at portraying The Jolly Pirates. ^_^) As for me eating... NEVAH!! struck by a flying wrench coming from the direction where Mary is standing OW! I was only joking, damn it!! 0_0 In all seriousness though, I probably was eating while you wrote that, since my stomach was killing me at the time. lol So I just wanted to come by and say thank you for thinking of me. And yes, I mostly didn't want to leave the chat, since I know how much you enjoy RP'ing, so I didn't want to spoil your fun. I hope you don't mind. :) Anyway, I don't want to start rambling, so i'll just make it short. Thank you so much for that message, and thank you for worrying about me. ^_^ I'm glad I have such a good friend like you! I hope you're feeling well and are having a good night so far (at least, it's night where I live, so I simply assumed it would be night where you live too. XD In case you're curious, it's 12:02 A.M. as I write this.) Wyvern 0m3g4 04:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heh, knowing me, i'll probably find some time to get onto the chat tonight. And if you really want to RP again, then I don't mind. :) (I'll try my best to make the time to do so, and if you want me to, i'll try to keep it going as long as you'd like. I just hope I don't let you down. >_<) Anyway, i'll see you in a bit. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 05:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) his head Hehe, well i'm glad to hear that. ^_^ I'd hate to let anyone (especially my friends) down. I know it sounds corny, but hey, that's just me. As for that piece you wrote, it was very dramatic. Nice work, as always. :) Right, so i'm going to continue checking up on everything and then head to the chat. Sorry if i'm taking too long. Wyvern 0m3g4 05:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's OK, Caring. See you in a bit. (And good luck dealing with your laptop.) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Voting. Yo! You need to vote for who you want to be the FA of the wiki. The Choice is 1NF3RNO or Galcion. You have until midnight tommorow. Please vote for whoever you think is right for it. Thank you for your time. 1NF3RNO 00:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for letting me know, Caring. :) I'll get to work on it right away. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ah, that's great to hear, Caring. ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday, since everyone deserves to, when it's their special day. As for the collab, i'm currently in the process of trying to think up a good response that The Jolly Pirates could give Starfire. I'll do my best to get it done as quickly as I can. Thanks for dropping by. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 22:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Ah, thanks for wishing me a happy Thanksgiving, Caring. ^_^ I hope you're having a good Thanksgiving too! If I can find some time today, i'll try to make it to the chat. But I can't make any promises, due to things popping up at the worst of times today. >_< Anyway, it was nice hearing from you. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Onrain Itami 00:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello my name is Onrain Itami and I would like to know if you want to join my crew Yo yo yo! Ah, yeah. The chat's being a pain for me right now. >_< So by all means... BLOW IT UP!! >:D As for the collab, i'll get to it as soon as I can. Thanks for letting me know. Right now, i'm currently working on Part 2 of "Chris' First Adventure! Mayhem at Sabaody." So I may be a bit busy for now. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the best of wishes, and for at least trying to blow up the chat for me. :) And I hope to see you again on the chat soon too. (Also, feel free to tell everyone on the chat I said hi. And if you still want to attack the chat for me, i'll even let you use my Devil Fruit (like Chris' Clay Clay Fruit) and my Blugori army. ^_^ Think of it as a gift from your friend, Wyvern. Hope to see you again!) Wyvern 0m3g4 22:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, cool! ^_^ And thanks once again for the encouragement, Caring. For now, i'm going to take a break from the story. But i'll try to finish it, and get to out collab sometime later. Thanks for dropping by my talk page! Wyvern 0m3g4 23:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ah, you don't have to worry about adding any more than you already have. I haven't really gotten around to working on collabs, since i've been busy trying to fix the connection problems i've been having, and there's the fact that i've been at work on creating a new pirate crew (The Valkyrie Pirates. They're going to be the rivals to The Jolly Pirates.) But I haven't forgotten about our collab, and still want to get to work on editing it as soon as I can. And thanks for thinking of me while I was gone. I miss you and everyone from the chat as well. T_T Hopefully, by tomorrow, things should clear up. But if they don't, Ferno has planned on saying something to the wikia's head programmers, or something like that, to see if the problem can be fixed somehow. Wyvern 0m3g4 00:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks Caring! And I hope to chat with you again soon too. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 06:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I noticed Lain's page and took a look at it. I like it so far. :) A talking cat's a cool idea! As for her bounty, I don't think 15,000,000 is too high. Though it really depends on what "crime" Lain commited. I mean, after all, Chris' 1st bounty was 10,000,000, and that was for helping The Red Falcon Pirates in dethroning an evil king. (Also, you're tagged again. :P) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, cool. Thanks for the head's up. (Also, if it makes you feel any better, after the Skyline War, Lawrence's bounty was boosted from 900 to 50,000,900, just for participating in the war (that was Ferno's idea, mind you.)) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just got done editing. :P So you're tagged again. Wyvern 0m3g4 07:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think i'm going to be able to see you're tags on chat for now. >_< So thanks for informing me! (P.S. You're tagged again. :P) Wyvern 0m3g4 08:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC)